1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surroundings image providing system which provides, to a driver, an image obtained by photographing a periphery of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle surroundings image providing system has been known, which displays, on a monitor, a periphery of a vehicle, which becomes a blind spot to a driver by a vehicle structural member (for example, a pillar). This system photographs the periphery of the vehicle by a camera installed outside of a vehicle cabin, and displays an image obtained by the photographing on the monitor provided at a position of the vehicle structural member (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-34957).